


I'll Wait For You

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Winry make a promise to each other. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait For You

"Winry, my arm needs adjustments again!" Ed yelled.

"What?!" Winry asked, enraged. "You ruined my beautiful automail?!"

"No, you just didn't do it adjust it right this time!" Ed protested.

"Ah, fine." Winry said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "But it has to be quick. I have a lot of orders. This heat isn't good on the metal and it's starting to get too hot and cause burns." She removed her shirt, revealing only a tight sports bra. "Mind if I take this off while I work?"

Ed blushed. "W-why would I care?!" He snapped.

"Don't get all hot-headed, short-stuff." Winry laughed. She walked over to him. "Hurry up and take your clothes off so we can get to work." Ed rolled his eyes and stripped down to his boxers.

Winry blushed. "I guess you've actually grown quite a bit. You've gotten stronger too."

"Yeah." Ed shrugged. "Fighting all the time does that."

Winry was silent for a moment. "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"You- You promise not to leave me alone . . . right?" She looked into Edward's golden eyes.

Edward blinked. "Of course I won't leave you alone."

"It's just . . . I never see you and I worry that you'll get hurt, or your automail will stop working, or you might even-" A tear fell on Ed's hand. "I just don't want to lose you." Ed blushed before sighing and bringing Winry into a hug. "What are you doing?!" Winry blushed.

"You worry too much." He grumbled.

"You're just really important to me, you jerk." Winry shoved him.

Ed laughed. "I know. You're the same to me."

She smiled before it faltered a bit. "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you wait for me?"

"Yeah." A pause. "Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will, you idiot." She hugged him.


End file.
